The Swine in the Doctor
by LadyxMadonna
Summary: Brennan forgot to get her H1N1 shot and pays the price. Booth stops by to take care of her. Then Booth finds out that the H1N1 vaccine isn't effective 100 percent of the time...poor him.
1. Those Damn Pigs

**Disclaimer:** Nobody you recognize is mine! I just like to let them out to misbehave =)

**A/N:** I don't know where this came from…I guess this is what happens when you are a forensic anthro grad getting a nursing degree who just did an assignment on H1N1…This is my first time writing in first person so be kind!

* * *

It started out as a case of the sniffles. Nothing major, I'd assured the rest of my team; just a head cold that would be gone in a couple of days. Boy was I wrong. Three days after the sniffles had started, the virus had migrated from my sinuses to my chest, making it hard to catch my breath. Around that time the fever started. I checked it Tuesday, and it was 101F which I figured wasn't so bad. At last check two hours ago it was 104F and I was staring to worry.

When the doorbell first rang I seriously contemplated ignoring whoever it was and trying to get some more sleep but after three more chimes I dragged myself to the door.

"Hi sweetie! I just thought I'd drop by and see how you were, you never take time off so we were all so worried and I volunteered…" the words died on Angela's lips as she looked up from her Blackberry to fully take in her best friend's appearance. "Oh my God sweetie you look terrible!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped back to let her in, assuming she meant to stay, though based on the outfit she looked quite ready to party.

"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry I can't stay! I have a date and I never thought you would be this bad…You know what? I'll call and cancel, it's not a big deal."

"Ange," I manage, my voice sounding like sandpaper, "It's fine. I'm just going to go back to bed."

"Are you sure? I honestly don't mind staying…"

"Seriously, just go. I'm just going to be sleeping anyways, there's no point in you staying," too much more time on my feet and I was pretty sure my legs would simply give way where I stood.

"Well…okay but you have to promise to call me if you need anything!"

"Mhm," I promised as she backed out the door. I locked it behind her, or at least I think I did, and dragged myself back to bed.

It may have been five minutes or five hours later, I have no idea, but the doorbell rang again; just once this time so I ignored it and rolled over. I thought I could smell chicken noodle soup and that worried me…if I was having hallucinations, I figured should probably go to the hospital. But that was too much effort so instead I closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

I heard my bedroom door creak open and sat bolt upright, nearly passing out from the quick movement.

"Booth!" I yelled as my eyes adjusted enough to make out his outline in my doorway.

"Sorry Bones, I didn't mean to startle you. Angela called and said you were pretty sick, I thought I should check on you." Booth slid the dimmer switch down before turning on the bedroom light. I groaned and fell back on the bed, pulling the blankets up to my neck.

Booth came closer and stuck a thermometer in my ear, I didn't have the strength or inclination to resist. I cringed when it beeped in my ear, the display flashing red in my eyes.

"BONES!" Booth yelled, ripping the covers off of me, "Your fever is 105! You know you shouldn't have all these blankets on!"

"But I feel cold," I protested weakly. Booth forced me into a sitting position and began unbuttoning the chunky, oversized cardigan I was wearing. When it was off and tossed into a pile on my floor he ran his hands over my body, "Booth!" I objected.

"Bones you're soaked through, you need to change." He pulled me out of bed and I stood there limply, without energy to comply. Booth sighed and pulled open one of my drawers. In the back of my mind, I hoped he didn't find my stash of…personal toys…and even further back I kind of hoped he did. God, I was delirious!

Booth pulled out a dry t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants I didn't recognize. "You need to change," he said, "I'm not doing that part for you too."

I took the clothes and began to peel off the sweaty layers I had on. I don't know if I didn't notice or didn't care that Booth was standing mere feet away (and I was braless) but I'm pretty sure he averted his eyes like a gentleman.

Fully redressed I moved to get back into bed but Booth stopped me. "I have to change the sheets Bones; they're soaked too." I instead sank into a chair in the corner of my bedroom, watching through half-open eyes as Booth methodically stripped my sheets and remade my bed with what could only be termed as 'military precision'. "Up you get, Bones," he said as he hauled me out of the chair and half carried me back to bed.

I shut my eyes as he left the room, slipping towards unconsciousness. "Nuh-uh Bones," he said as he came back in, "You need to take these before your fever melts that big brain of yours." I felt two pills fall into my hand and I automatically put them into my mouth. Booth brought a straw to my lips and I greedily sucked back the entire glass of water. As I relaxed back into the pillows, I felt cold compresses being draped over my body before I gave in to the darkness.

* * *

The sun was shining when I woke up. I couldn't remember whether that had been the case when I'd fallen asleep. I then succumbed to a coughing fit of epic proportions that left me gasping for breath. My chest still felt tight and it seemed as though I wasn't getting quite enough air each time I inhaled but I was pretty sure my fever had gone down, which was a step in the right direction (unless it was Ebola, then I was two days from death...but I was pretty sure it wasn't Ebola, H1N1 maybe, but not Ebola).

"Good afternoon," Booth chirped as he walked into the bedroom. Yes, I said chirped. Maybe it just sounded like that because I felt like crap, but I've never seen Booth so cheery.

"Afternoon?" I asked, a little afraid to ask what day it was.

"You just slept for 21 hours," he informed me, sticking the thermometer into my ear again before I could protest. It beeped and the display was a happy yellow, "Down to 100.3, much better. Would you like some soup? I brought it last night but you weren't really in any fit shape to eat it."

I let Booth pull me out of bed, pausing briefly to consider that I hadn't showered in two days, nor had I brushed my teeth but an impatient growl from my stomach made me stagger unstably from the room towards my kitchen instead of the bathroom. I heard Booth snicker behind me and spun around to face him, nearly losing my balance. Booth caught me and said, "Did you know your ass says 'Juicy' across it?"

"What?" I asked indignantly, pushing off of his chest to stand upright again.

"Those sweatpants…they say 'Juicy' in bright pink letters on your ass."

"Oh God," I groaned, looking down at a pair of sweatpants I now recognized as Angela's, "Angela must have left them here after she dragged me to that horrid bar last week." Booth chuckled again and placed his hand on the small of my back, propelling me towards the kitchen.

One hot bowl of soup later, I was beginning to feel human again. I excused myself to go have a shower, shuddering when I saw my reflection in the mirror – hair tangled into a messy bun, skin as pale as alabaster and deep purple smudges beneath my eyes.

I turned the shower on, setting the water to just a few degrees below scalding and stood beneath the pounding spray for a good ten minutes before I bothered to move. The steam that billowed through the bathroom helped clear my lungs a little and I felt ten times better as I padded to the livingroom to see what Booth was up to.

"You know Bones, I'm beginning to think you're a klepto," Booth said, staring pointedly at my shirt. I looked down at what I'd pulled blindly from my drawer: lululemon yoga pants and a black hooded sweatshirt with the letters 'FBI' emblazoned across the chest. Oops. Apparently I borrowed Booth's sweatshirt. "So how do you feel now? You look a heck of a lot better."

"A lot better. Thanks for staying Booth."

"Any time Bones, I'd expect you to do the same for me," Booth winked at me and I went to sit beside him on the couch. "So I'm guessing you never got around to getting your swine flu shot?"

"Um…that would be no. There was always a new case! I never had time!" I got a little defensive but Booth just laughed.

"Well I guess next time you'll know better," the show Booth had been watching returned from commercial break, "Here you go Bones, you can see a real pandemic in action!"

"Booth, Stephen King's _The Stand_ is hardly a real pandemic…" I paused as I looked over at him, "Oh…you were being sarcastic." Booth just laughed and threw and arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer so my head rested on his chest.

* * *

**A/N Pt2:** Okay so I'm contemplating doing another (possibly smutty) chapter here, or I might just leave it as is (making this my only fic rated under T!). Here are your options: 1. do another chapter here; 2. get my ass in gear and do some more of "The Kid in the Catacombs"; or 3. get my ass in gear and do some more of "Carnival Ride".


	2. Turnabout is Fair Play

Disclaimer: No one here you recognize is of my own creation. I make no money from the use…misuse…abuse… of these characters. Please don't sue me, I'm working on a second undergrad so I have no money anyways.

A/N: So I bumped this up to a T but don't get all excited yet. Someone pointed out that the last chapter had kind of suggestive themes (very subtle but I figured it was best to cover my ass) so now this story is a T…but it's still way less smutty than anything else I've ever written…Anyways enough babble; read on!

* * *

We pigged out on Chinese food and watched movies Booth still couldn't believe I'd never seen. Booth took my temperature again, the display finally flashing green showing that my temperature was finally back to a normal 98.6F. I walked him to the door after our movie marathon and before I could stop myself I pressed my lips to his.

"Night Booth," I whispered and pushed him gently out the door. What the hell did I just do?

* * *

I couldn't look him in the eye when I saw him Monday, the whole weekend had passed but I still blushed when he caught my eye. I still couldn't believe I'd kissed him. I felt bad because he was clearly sick, as much as he tried to hide it. And I was pretty sure it was my fault. He'd gotten his H1N1 shot at a clinic the FBI held but it was beginning to look like he was in that unfortunate ten percent for whom the vaccine didn't work.

"Booth, sweetie, you should go home," I heard Angela say to him. "If you're going to be as bad as Bren, you're going to need your rest."

"It's fine Ange, I got my flu shot already so it's probably nothing," I watched Booth tug at his collar and noticed the sweat forming at his temples, he was definitely looking feverish. By two o'clock Booth couldn't go ten minutes without coughing and his normally tan skin had become sickeningly pale. He mumbled an excuse and headed out, presumably home to bed.

"He is not looking so hot sweetie," I startled at Angela's voice, inches from my ear. "I think you gave him whatever you had. You should go play doctor and make him better."

"I am a doctor Ange, I don't play doctor," Angela rolled her eyes at me. "But I should probably go see if he's alright."

"Bring soup!" I heard Angela call to me as I descended from our platform. I smiled back at her and shook my head a little.

* * *

The deli on the way to Booth's apartment boasted 'Best Soups in the City' on its front window and, while I didn't quite believe their advertising, I decided to get Booth some anyways. The label over the pot of chicken stew said 'Got the flu? Try our stew!' this place was a little kitschy for my taste but since I was already there I ordered the stew and some rolls.

When I got to Booth's I knocked lightly on his door, remembering how irritated I'd been at all of the doorbell ringing that had gone on when I was sick. I heard a muffled groan from inside that I couldn't quite interpret; it may have been 'Come in' or it may have been a rather distastefully put request that I leave. If Booth was as sick as I had been, I assumed he'd be in no fit shape to move quick enough to attack me (assuming he thought I was an intruder) and so I tried the door. I hadn't held high hopes on it being unlocked, Booth was usually so security conscious but twisting the deadbolt into place seemed to have slipped his mind today.

"Booth?" I called as I entered; not wanting to sneak up on him, after all the man was usually armed. There was an unintelligible groan from the bedroom so I moved in that direction, leaving the soup on the kitchen counter. Booth was laying on top of his bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers and a cloth draped across his forehead. "How's your fever?" I asked.

"103," Booth rasped, grabbing blindly for the bottle of water on his bedside table.

"Can I get you anything?" I asked. He'd done such a good job taking care of me I felt I owed him a little in return.

"Some Tylenol," he said, gesturing weakly towards the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom and pulled open the medicine cabinet. The Tylenol was at eye level on the front of the shelf but I snuck a few extra moments to snoop. I wasn't usually a snooper but when an opportunity presented itself for me to find out more about Booth, I usually took it.

The contents were unfortunately bland, toothpaste and brush, mouthwash, a small first aid kit, a tube of cream with Parker's name on it and a bottle of Tamiflu. While uninteresting though the contents were, the Tamiflu might be useful. "Hey Booth?" I called, "How long has the Tamiflu been in here?" I got a non-committal grunt in response so I brought them into the bedroom along with the Tylenol.

"FBI gave 'em to us in case our shot didn't work…guess I should take 'em," Booth stuck out a hand for the pills. A quick check of dosages and I dolled out the pills and left Booth to try and get some sleep.

* * *

After putting the soup into the fridge I wandered aimlessly around Booth's apartment. The television held no appeal for me and Booth didn't keep very many books around, at least not many that I was interested in and so I was incredibly bored. I thought about asking Angela to bring over some files that I could work on but I checked my watch and realized she'd have left the lab at least an hour before. I decided to boot up Booth's dinosaur of a computer and do some writing, we'd been so busy lately I was becoming dangerously close to missing my next deadline with my publisher.

After almost ten minutes the computer beeped feebly and the monitor blinked on. Booth was clearly not one who cared about technology. I sank into his desk chair only to find that the screen staring at me was demanding a password. Since I had nothing better to do I decided to try and crack Booth's password.

Starting with the simplest possible solution, I just hit 'enter', hoping he'd left it blank. A red exclamation point popped up next to the password box informing me that my attempt was incorrect. Next I tried '123456' to no avail so I moved on to 'password'. After those three I stopped and thought about what I was doing. Booth probably did FBI work on this computer so chances were, the password wasn't going to be such a simple one so I decided to move on to birthdays.

First was Booth's birthday in all of the incarnations I could think of; Parker's was next but the exclamation point continued to mock me. Getting frustrated I tried Parker's name and then his name in combination with his birthday – still nothing. Finally, out of sheer irritation I typed in 'bones' and to my surprise the password box disappeared and the desktop began to load.

That was interesting. Booth used my nickname as his password. This was one of those times when I wished Angela was around because, though even I could tell this might mean something, I wasn't exactly sure what. Plus there was always the possibility that I was reading too much into things. I worked for a few hours and then decided to call Angela and get her take on this interesting little tidbit…Boy was that a bad idea.

* * *

I had to hold the phone away from my ear so that Angela's squeal of excitement didn't shatter my eardrum. "Okay sweetie, I need details!"

"Well I decided to use Booth's computer to work on my novel while I waited for him to wake up but he had it locked with a password," I told her, smiling a little at how it sounded like she was hyperventilating on the other end of the line. "So I tried all the normal stuff and then, I don't know, I just typed in 'bones' and it logged on."

"Oh. My. GOD! You are so going to ask him about that when he wakes up!"

"I am?"

"Of course! Super sexy G-man has your name as his computer password, of course you're going to ask!"

"Oh. Well…what do you think it means?"

"Oh sweetie everyone knows he loves you but now you've found proof! Maybe you two can finally get your heads out of your own asses and stick them up…"

"ANGELA!" I yelled, not wanting to hear where she planned on going with that sentence. "Okay, I'll ask him when he gets up."

"And then when you get home you are calling me! You have to tell me everything!"

"Ask him what?" Booth's rough voice came from the doorway, making me jump.

"I...Umm…I have to go Ange," I told her, feeling the heat creeping up my neck. I set the phone down and turned to face Booth. At least he'd dressed so that this conversation wouldn't be any more awkward than it was had to be. "Well…I wanted to use you computer but you had a password," Booth's eyes widened slightly. "So I decided to just try and guess it and well…I guessed it. Why is my nickname your password Booth?"

"Bones look, I still have a fever of 100 degrees so could we maybe have this conversation when I'm not worried about saying something dangerous in my potentially delirious state?" Booth shifted uncomfortably in the doorway and I cursed Angela for making me make him uncomfortable.

"Okay Booth. Would you like to have the soup I brought now?" I asked, a quick and clumsy change of subject, so very me.

* * *

We were sitting side by side on the couch, the soup long since finished and the infomercials just beginning to take over the television. "Well I guess I better go," I said reluctantly, "We do have to work in the morning. If you're feeling better that is."

"I'll be fine Bones," Booth said, walking me to the doorway.

I put my hand on the door handle to leave and then changed my mind, I wanted to ask one more time why my name was his password. As I turned and opened my mouth to speak, Booth caught me off guard and kissed me. It was far beyond the chaste little peck I'd given him a few days before. It was the kind of kiss that made your head spin and your knees feel like jell-o and I found myself submitting to him without hesitation. What seemed like hours later we broke apart and I sucked in a deep breath.

"Well," I said, "I guess that answers my question."


End file.
